


Jim's Life is More Dramatic Than a Starship Captain's

by LadyTauriel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTauriel/pseuds/LadyTauriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finally meets Kaildth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Life is More Dramatic Than a Starship Captain's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebirdtold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdtold/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Creep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015612) by [littlebirdtold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdtold/pseuds/littlebirdtold). 



> Oh my god, oh my god, I was so excited for this! **IMPORTANT:** SO! Basically, this is the continuation of [littlebirdtold](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdtold)'s [Creep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1015612), which is one of my favourite Spirk fics ever! I just _couldn't_ leave it alone, without Jim finding out that Spock is Kaildth. Basically, do _not_ read this before you read [Creep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1015612), because _it is so amazing_. You won't understand anything about my fic without it.
> 
> Littlebirdtold, if you're reading this, I hope you find this a satisfactory fan interpretation of the loose ending you left in your work! This is a gift for you!
> 
> This is unbeta-ed. I don't have a beta at the moment, so if you're interested in beta-ing for me for the fandoms, for which I write, please let me know.

**Captain_Fine:** God, Bones, I just love my life. It's so fucking amazing. I can't believe I was crying over my boyfriend problems only yesterday. 

**HyposAreGoodForTheSoul:** _Some_ body sounds like a love struck teenage girl. What happened? 

**Captain_Fine:** God, you won't believe it! I went on the date with Kaildth. Or, I was about to, but I realised while waiting for him at the restaurant that Spock was the one I wanted. 

**HyposAreGoodForTheSoul:** I think you're going to have to reevaluate how much credit you give yourself for being so "cool" and "chill" irl. Your life sounds like an _actual_ television drama. 

**Captain_Fine:** God, I love Spock so much. Can you believe it? I love him. I can actually admit it, and it's such a relief. I mean, I haven't said it to him, not in those words, but they keep pounding through my head. And my chest. And even my fingertips! I thrum with it. I _sing_ with my love for Spock. 

**HyposAreGoodForTheSoul:** Have you met up since your fight? 

**Captain_Fine:** Yeah, I ran into him on the way out of the restaurant, can you believe it? And I said some really cheesy things about wanting to be with him, and we went back to his flat and amazing things happened. And feelings didn't have to be hidden. 

**HyposAreGoodForTheSoul:** Thank Jesus that you spared me the details. But what, you just stood Kaildth up? 

**Captain_Fine:** Well, I thought I did. He was getting over a breakup of his own, which was what spurred him to invite me out in the first place. And he came to the same conclusion as me about choosing the person who truly meant something to him, instead of someone he only knew online. And he even told me a little bit about him, the guy Kaildth likes. They sound perfect for each other, and I'm really happy for Kaildth. And he's happy for me, too. So we're staying friends online. Maybe we'll still do a fanfic collab in the future. 

**HyposAreGoodForTheSoul:** I'm truly happy that you cleared up your shit, Jim. 

**Captain_Fine:** Aw, Bones, I always knew that you cared, deep down in your heart. 

**HyposAreGoodForTheSoul:** Only because you won't have to come crying to me about your teenage love crises every other minute. 

**Captain_Fine:** Now, that's just not fair! 

Jim knew that Bones was right: his life was even more dramatic than a daytime soap opera, only some plot points were just lame instead of tear-jerking. However, that didn't stop him from revelling in his newfound happiness. 

After they spent the next three days lounging around and having a fucking marathon - a _fucking_ marathon -, Spock promptly invited Jim to move in with him. After Jim got really flustered and tried to find an excuse, like how he just wasn't ready, Spock growled a few absolutely vile things into his ear. Jim melted into putty, which they both took as a yes. 

Jim called his mom to tell her the news, not caring that his dignity went out the window as he sapped on about Spock. She cried from happiness a little, and Spock watched Jim’s flushed face in amusement, from where he was standing at the sink and shaving. Spock told his rich governor father, too. He let Jim know that he was 'pleased' that Spock had found someone for himself. 

Over the next two months, Jim couldn't help but enjoy the domestic bliss in his life with Spock. Though Spock had been a passive smoker, Jim had managed to wane him off of the cigarettes. No matter how sexy Spock whilst submerged in smoke, it would never be healthy. Thankfully, Spock quit fairly easily, only raising a taunting eyebrow at Jim's happy surprise. 

The sex was better than ever, too. Just when Jim thought that Spock wouldn't be able to get any more feral in bed, he would go and prove himself to be even dirtier than Jim remembered. Spock didn't coax, didn't slowly pull the moans out of Jim's body. He _pounded_ them out of him, dirty talking them out without mercy, leaving Jim a writhing mess each and every time. If someone had told him several months ago that he would end up having the best time of his life enjoying the fuck out of his kinks, he wouldn't have believed them. Now, though, he had to admit that the kink tended to manifest himself in the best, absolute _hottest_ ways. 

He still messaged Kaildth online, of course. Like he had told him, there would always be a place for him in Jim's fanboyish heart, which he had yet to open up to Spock. He didn't know how Spock would take it, the knowledge that Jim was obsessed with their namesake slash couple, which had basically resurrected in real life in the form of the two of them, together. Either way, it would sound completely weird and insane. Moronic. But truth be told, despite how sappy it sounded, he wanted to share his whole heart with Spock. 

**Captain_Fine:** So I've been thinking. 

**Kaildth:** That is incredibly foreboding. 

**Captain_Fine:** Come on! Give me some credit! 

**Kaildth:** Well, what is it that you have been thinking? 

**Captain_Fine:** I've been thinking about how I still want to meet you. Now, before you say anything, I'm so irrevocably in love with my man that this isn't me making a move on you. But you're a good friend, and I've met close internet friends before. I think it would be good for us to sit and talk about our collab in more detail, maybe edit some parts together. 

**Kaildth:** That is indeed a satisfactory plan. Would you prefer to meet in a less intimate setting than the one we previously planned? 

**Captain_Fine:** Yeah, that would be great. But there's a catch. 

**Kaildth:** Yes? O.o 

**Captain_Fine:** God, Zach! You're killing me here with your emoticon faces. But anyways, the catch: it's a double date. With our respective boyfriends, I mean. 

**Kaildth:** Chris, do you expect me to believe that you are being serious? 

**Captain_Fine:** Come on! I want to meet him, remember? :P Besides, asking them on this double date would be the greatest way to come out to them. You know, as Trekkies. 

**Kaildth:** I am confident that he will be extremely disappointed with me for endorsing the fandom and its fanworks, and that he will refuse to accompany us. 

**Captain_Fine:** I need someone to have my back, Zach! I've been meaning to come clean for a while, and I can't do it alone. Will you at least try? 

**Kaildth:** Very well, Chris. However, I must leave you now. Will you be available to converse with me about the success of your own invitation at the end of the day? 

**Captain_Fine:** Yup! Sometime around seven in the evening. Good luck? 

**Kaildth:** Luck will indeed be necessary. 

Jim turned off his iPad as soon as the class ended, going to find Spock. God, he had been waiting of this moment, to talk to someone in real life about his Star Trek feels without being judged. He didn't know at _all_ what Spock's stance on Star Trek was. Jim didn't think Spock had a right to judge, though, since he was also named after one of the greatest Starfleet officers of all time. 

He met Spock half way across the quad, greeting him with a more passionate kiss than usual. After it ended, however, Jim steeled himself, needing to get over this hurdle before he put it off and backed out entirely. What would Kaildth think if Jim didn't keep his side of the agreement? 

"Spock," he said nervously. "I have to tell you something. And ask you something. Basically, just talk about something." 

"What is the something?" Spock asked in amusement, running his fingers through Jim's hair in a soothing way before kissing his forehead. Jim completely melted into him. 

"Well, it's kind of a long story," he said with a sigh. "We should sit down." 

"Are you expecting my legs to become unstable and incapable of supporting my weight?" Spock asked, nevertheless pulling Jim to the nearest bench. "What is it?" 

"Well, remember that guy, who I always talked about?" Jim asked nervously. "The one I was supposedly in love with?" 

"Yes," Spock responded, his good mood appearing to steadily disappearing. It was as if clouds suddenly passed over Spock's expression. Jim needed to remedy that. 

"Spock, it's not like that," Jim quickly assured him. "It's just, I want to meet up with him for a collaboration that we're doing for a story online, and I convinced him to try to bringing our boyfriends along. 'Cause he has a boyfriend, too, with whom he's absolutely smitten." 

Spock simply stared at him, his expression the most unfathomable that Jim had ever seen. He took that as his queue to continue. 

"Well, I know you once heard me say how unsupportive I am of Star Trek, but that's not true. I actually love it. I haven't admitted it to anyone in my non-virtual social life, but you're important to me, so I need to share. I write fanfiction for it on LiveJournal. Fanfiction is works by fans for a specific franchise. The guy, Kaildth - which means 'what is, is' in Vulcan, by the way -, writes these fucking amazing fanfics, and I had always admired him. It eventually transformed into an unrealistic crush. The night that we made up, I had been waiting for him at a restaurant, but I realised that I had only thought that I loved him because of my assumption that he wasn't realistically attainable. But anyways, I suggested a double date, and he agreed. Will you come? It'll be totally awesome. Oh, I almost forgot to ask: what do you think about Star Trek? Just because you're named Spock, I guess it doesn't have to mean anything." 

Jim took a deep breath, waiting for a reaction from Spock. However, a reaction wasn’t forthcoming. Spock simply sat there, his eyes trained on Jim. Jim frowned a little, not knowing what to say. 

"Is that a no?" he asked in confusion. "Is that an 'I hate Star Trek'? Please give me something to work with." 

"A date will surely be unnecessary," Spock said, one of rare smiles forming on his face. "Neither will a meeting with Kaildth." 

"But I _do_ want to meet him," Jim protested, frowning further. 

"You already have," Spock whispered. He leaned it towards Jim's ear and whispered, "I cannot believe that you had been considering leaving me for me, Mister Captain_Fine. It is quite comical, indeed." 

Jim couldn't look at Spock. He couldn't lean away from the warm lips, which had begun placing biting kisses on his ear. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't do anything, basically. Only after several minutes of standing there, shocked, did Jim jump up off the bench, pointing accusingly at Spock. 

"You're Kaildth?" he asked, suddenly unable to stop the torrent of words spilling from his lips. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. I mean, it makes sense! Spock, you talk just like Spock, because you _are_ Spock, reborn, which I firmly believe. And Kaildth - _you_! - are just like that. But I can't tell if this is amazing or terrible. Are we meant to be? Or does this suddenly make you into an unattainable romantic interest, who-" 

Jim was interrupted by a stimulating kiss, with Spock's tongue forcefully parting Jim's lips, causing the latter to groan. The kiss wiped his ability to think, taking his mind off of the situation at hand. When they broke apart, Spock spoke, before Jim even had the chance to open his stupid mouth. 

"I firmly believe that this is nothing but positive news," Spock said, holding Jim firmly to him. "Even though your infatuation with my internet persona was mostly superficial, I am perplexingly relieved that I am the only individual for whom you harboured such interest. It was quite flattering to be on the receiving end of your messages." 

"God, this is so weird and embarrassing, and several shades fucked up," Jim muttered. How would he tell Bones? Would his friend even believe him? He'd probably give him an official diagnosis for a mental issue. 

"I chose you in your physical and vibrant form over your own internet persona and writing talents," Spock told him. "However, the latter is something I appreciate, as well. You are a wonderful writer, Jim." 

"Really?" Jim croaked out into Spock's shoulder. "You still wanna go through the collab with me?" 

"Of course," Spock replied. "In addition, I believe we now have plenty of new material to incorporate into the most intimate scenes." 

"What are you-" Jim began but stopped, after he looked into Spock's sultry gaze. "Oh. _Yeah._ " 

~ 

**Captain_Fine:** Kaildth is Spock. 

**HyposAreGoodForTheSoul:** You mean, for that new fic you're writing? Well, I would expect that. 

**Captain_Fine:** Let me rephrase that: Spock is Kaildth. 

Jim had to wait for a reply for quite some time. He hoped there wasn't a heart attack happening on the other end. 

**Captain_Fine:** Bones? 

**HyposAreGoodForTheSoul:** Well, fuck me, Jim. 

**Captain_Fine:** No thanks. I've got my love of my life right next to me, reading my messages and snickering. _Kaildth in my bed, Bones! We might start having **in character sex** soon._

**HyposAreGoodForTheSoul:** Honestly, _what_ the _hell_. 

**Captain_Fine:** I know, right. I've been asking myself that several times a minute for the last few hours. 

**HyposAreGoodForTheSoul:** If I was offered the opportunity to actually be Doctor Leonard McCoy on the _Enterprise_ along a certain Captain James T. Kirk, meaning you, I would run faster than a snow hare away from a snow lynx. Otherwise, I would have to deal with this shit every goddamn day! 

**Captain_Fine:** Imagine: the three of us, sailing through space together. 

**HyposAreGoodForTheSoul:** I'd rather not. I hope you're happy with your life choices. 

**Captain_Fine:** Believe me, I definitely am.


End file.
